


Top 20 reasons why. . .

by InterferingSpeedbump



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, Crack, Random - Freeform, naruto on crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterferingSpeedbump/pseuds/InterferingSpeedbump
Summary: The top 20 reasons why characters are. . .whatever they are. Requests are open. Seriously, REQUEST CHARACTERS PLEASE I NEED SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY LIFE I DON'T CARE WHAT FANDOMWill add tags as characters are written





	

1\. I stayed up all night reading fanfiction (me too, Kakashi, me too)  
2\. The dogs ate my lesson plans (Naruto: You had lesson plans?)  
3\. Aliens abducted me  
4\. My breakfast exploded  
5\. I couldn't start my car. (Sasuke: This is Konoha, we don't have cars.)  
6\. My chopsticks came to life and stabbed me.  
7\. I found a kitten. (me: awwwww!!)  
8\. Titans. (wrong fandom, dude!)  
9\. I couldn't find my mask.  
10\. I was attacked by potatoes.  
11\. There was a Guy (*laughs at lame joke*)  
12\. I crashed into a tree while reading (good job, Kakashi)  
13\. My shower poured out sake  
14\. Iruka was naked.  
15\. Unicorns stole my pants  
16\. I was dancing around the house naked.  
17\. Someone heard me singing in the shower  
18\. I ran out of hair gel  
19\. I passed out because the dogs farted  
20\. I got lost on the path of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, REQUEST CHARACTERS PLEASE I NEED SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY LIFE I DON'T CARE WHAT FANDOM, PLEASE JUST REQUEST ANYONE


End file.
